


Slipping

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: “Give my regards to hell, you son of a bitch!”





	Slipping

“ _Give my regards to hell, you son of a bitch!_ ”

“ _My King!_ ”

“ **King Arthas!** ”

Howling frost pushes Sylvanas back, and Kel’thuzad, flanked by half a dozen skeletal magi, appears from the woods.

“ **Back, mindless ones!** ”

Sylvanas disappears into the trees, her sisters destroyed by the onslaught.

“ _This isn’t over, Arthas! I’ll never stop hunting you!_ ”

Then silence once more.

“ _My King, are you injured?_ ”

He says nothing.

“ **The effects of her arrow will wear off in time. All preparations for your journey to Northrend have been made.** ”

“Chrissa.”

“ _Yes, my King?_ ”

“You will accompany me north.”

“ _Of course, my King._ ”


End file.
